Second Chances
by zzzaney
Summary: People change, at least I did. If only I could convince him...


**Second Chances**  
by zzzaney 

Rated PG-15

Victoria looked out her window as the train passed its last stop on the way back to Chicago. Why am I doing this she thought? knowing full well the answer. It had been 5 months since that terrible night at the train depot where the only man she had ever loved had been shot. All she could see was his face as the pain washed over his body and he fell out of her arms. A sob caught in her throat thinking back to that fateful night remembering how it took all the will power she had to not jump off the train with him and stay. She knew though there was no way he could have survived so she just sat and stared as the train took her farther away from the only happiness she had ever known. 

As she leaned back in her chair she looked down at her swollen belly and thought "soon little one, we will see your daddy". She had made a clean getaway. Sure she lost the diamonds and money no thanks to that damned cop Vecchio, but she wasn't in jail she had managed to keep her freedom. Now here she was ready to risk it all for just one last look one glance one more try at happiness. Surely Ben wouldn't turn me in with his child. We can go away together and raise a family and no one will no the difference. 

Victoria had just about given up hope for happiness when a trucker who was passing through the dive she was in started yapping about this Mountie that got shot and how he thwarted a heist of diamonds. Mostly though, he was making fun of how a Mountie finally let a criminal slip through his fingers. Victoria casually approached him and after not much persuading, found out Ben was still alive. Her Ben, nothing else mattered she thought as her heart quickened and her breath stopped. He's alive and I left him. She knew no matter what the risk she would have to go back, somehow convince him to leave with her again. She needed him just as much as she needed oxygen 

As the train pulled into the depot, she found herself trying to not lose nerve. "What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? What if he turns me in? Or the one thought that she had forced from her mind, not allowed herself to even think for fear it would come true. What if I look into his eyes and see only darkness where love once was?" she knew she had no right to expect anything from him, she ruined that herself. Ten years of rotting in a cell will do that to a person. Revenge. That was all she could think of until it was too late and all she had left was regrets. Victoria waited across the street from the police station, wanting to catch a glimpse of Ben. She let out a small dark chuckle. 'Wouldn't it be ironic for her to be caught so close to a station house?' The thought left her when she finally caught site of Ben. 

As Ray and Ben walked to the car Dief caught scent of something. "What is it boy?" Ben asked looking around. Dief looked as if he was ready to attack. As he looked in the direction of the coffee shop he thought he saw a familiar shape and a cold unnerving shiver ran through him. 

"Come on Benny, I haven't got all day do you want a ride or not?" Ray impatiently asked. 

Ben and Dief got in the car. It couldn't have been her; I'm just imagining it. As much as he longed to hold her in his arms again he had to think about all he almost lost. He berated himself for being so blind. He had wanted someone to love for so long all he saw was what he wanted her to be, not who she really was. Yet Ben couldn't stop thinking of her. 

Victoria drew herself further into the shadows. She had forgot about the wolf. What will I do now? Later that day, she positioned herself across the street from his apartment in the doorway of a pool house like she did so many months ago. Was it only months? So much seemed to happen in such a short time. After watching Ben for about two hours, Victoria finally got enough courage to approach his apartment door. She brought her hand up to knock on the door but stood there frozen, as if her body had a mind of it's own. Just then the door flew open and there she stood, face to face. Ben couldn't believe his eyes. Was she really there? All the longing he felt, all the pain, all the nights of sleeplessness came back to him in a overbearing wave. 

"What are you doing here Victoria?" the words almost choked in his throat as he tried to remain calm, aloof She will not know how much she has hurt me he thought. 

"I thought you were dead... I never would have left had I thought you would be o.k. I need you Ben, just like you need me. It's not too late for us to be together, we can start over, by the book. No stealing, no lies-just you and me". She said as she wrapped her coat around her tighter, hoping he wouldn't notice the obvious bulge. 

All his thoughts were overwhelming him, duty, honor, deception, weakness. He longed to take her in his arms, to give her a mouth-bruising kiss, to melt into one person. Instead he just stood there. 

"I can't...." The words constricted in his throat and he had to force his voice to continue " you killed a man and you need to be taken in for that" he held back the rest of what he wanted to say. 

Duty, keep this official he thought to himself. 

Victoria's eyes dropped. It's over; he doesn't love me nothing else matters, she thought. I can't tell him about the baby, he will do the honorable thing. As much as I love him, I can't look him in the eye everyday and know he doesn't want to be with me. I wont do that to him she thought as she turned her back to Ben so he couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes. They turned toward a growling from the window. Dief was at the fire escape. Before either had a chance to react, the wolf lunged at Victoria, the human had shot him and left him for dead, and now she was going to pay. Ben couldn't stop the wolf in time. he had knocked Victoria down and had his teeth sunk deep into her arm. 

The pain came and Victoria blacked out. Ben wrapped his arms around Dief trying to pull him off. "Let go! You can't do this, we will take her in by the book". 

After a few more vigorous shakes, Dief finally let go but made it known he wasn't going too far. This was one human he would never trust. 

"Victoria, oh God! Victoria, come on wake up" Ben pleaded as he gently turned her on her side and lifted her head to check for injuries. She must have hit her head on the chest as she feel he thought, looking at a big oozing gash. "Mr. Mustafi! Call and ambulance, it's and emergency!" It was all he could do to keep the gut wrenching horror from taking over his whole body." I can't lose her again, oh God please don't let me lose her!" he cried as he turned her on her back and caressed her face. When he took her in his arms he noticed her belly. It can't be can it? He slowly moved his hand over the round shape and knew without a doubt. Could it be mine? He barely could form the thought in his head. There was too muck to process, too much to think about now. He knew he had to get her to a hospital as soon as possible. 

*** 

Fraser stared at the clock in the hospital waiting room. He had no idea how long he had been waiting. The sun had set. Hours maybe? It was all a blur. He was still waiting for the doctor to come out and let him know if Victoria would be OK. Fraser had never seen Dief react so harshly. Yes, the wolf had every right to want to see her punished, but this was the woman he loved, the only woman he ever loved and now she was lying in a operating room and he never felt more helpless in his life. 

He didn't dare to open his heart up to the possibility that the child she was carrying might be his. It would crush him if it wasn't. Just then the doctor came in. 

"Constable Fraser?" 

"Yes, is she alright?" The look of worry etched on his face was evident. 

"She had a lot of damage to her arm, the dog that attacked her really did a job. We've reconstructed as much as we could but there's no way to tell how much use she will have after it's healed." 

The look on the doctor's face let Fraser know he hadn't heard the worst and it took all his self control to handle the large know building up in his stomach. 

"The baby?" The words were barely audible. 

"So far the baby's fine. It's the mother I'm worried about." Fraser's relief was short lived. 

"Constable do you know how long it's been since she ate?" 

Fraser shook his head unable to speak. 

"Ms. Metcalfe is extreamly malnourished. It looks as if she hasn't ate or slept in days. The blow she received to the head was superficial, but because her physical condition is so detiorated, it had a major impact." Fraser felt as if he would be sick. Had things really been that bad for her? What had she been going thru? 'How could I have been so cruel to her? She came to me for hepl and I turned away from her again. I should have known something was wrong.' 

He was so busy breating himself he didn't hear what the doctor said next. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

"I said, do you know if she has any family you can call?" 

"No she doesn't." 

"That's too bad. I'm not going to mince words with you Constable, I don't think she will carry to term." 

Fraser no longer trusted his legs to hold him. It was too much. He eased himself into the chair. The baby, maybe his baby and it may not live. He knew right then and there that he would do everything in his power to help her. 

Fraser looked up at the doctor who had been patiently waiting for all the information to sink in. "Can I see her?" 

"She's still in recovery, but as soon as they move her to her room you can." "Thank you kindly." 

**** 

Det. Vecchio?" Ray looked up from his desk. 

"Yeah Lieutenant?" 

"Would you come into my office please.... Shut the door Detective." 

"What's up?" Ray asked wondering about the strange look on the Lt's face. Lt. Welsh took a file from his desk and handed it to Vecchio. "A few days ago, a package showed up at internal affairs. Inside was the last of the money from the bank heist that involved Victoria Metcalfe." 

Ray had been flipping through the file and looked up as if someone told him hell froze over. 

"What sir?" 

"Along with the money was a note absolving you and Constable Fraser of any wrong doing. It was signed by Ms. Metcalfe herself." 

"And Metcalfe?" Ray could barely contain the hatred in his voice. 

"No one knows detective, that's what I want you to find out. We have a team working on where the package came from and I want you to find out where she is and bring her in. We think she may be in the area." 

"Understood." Ray turned to leave. 

"Detective- I don't need o remind you that this is still an open murder investigation." 

"I know sir" 'how could I ever forget?' He thought to himself. 

"Bring Fraser in on this, she may try to contact him." 

I can't believe it, Ray thought to himself. She has the gall to come back after all she did. Giving back the money-- did she think that was going to get her off the hook? I know exactly where she's going. 

He recalled all to painfully the words Fraser said as he lay on the train platform shot. 'I should be with her.' Not this time you're going down and I'm the one who's going to be locking the cell door. Benny may be blind to your ways, but I'm not. 

As he pulled up to Benny's apartment, he was trying to think of how to break the news to his friend that Victoria was back. After all, she's the one who came between us, and the reason Benny was shot. 'No, he corrected himself 'she's the reason I shot him.' I shouldn't have missed her, then none of this would be happening again. 

When he got to the door and knocked there was no answer but he could hear Dief whining inside. Ray turned the knob. It still amazed him how Benny never kept it locked-- especially in this neighborhood. Immediately the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. 

"Oh God!" I'm too late. He saw the blood on the floor and the broken lamp. There must have been a struggle. From the looks of things, Benny must be hurt bad. 

"What happened Dief?" Ray asked walking over to the wolf. His muzzle and chest were blood stained but Ray couldn't find amy wounds. 

Ray called the station and told Elaine to put out an APB fitting Metcalfe's description and to start calling hospitals to look for Benny. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. About ten minutes later Elaine called to let him know Fraser was at Cook County but before she could say anything else, Ray had hung up and was speeding towards his friend with lights and sirens blaring. 

**** 

Fraser sat by Victoria's bed willing her to wake up. The beeps of the machine seemed ominous, filling the air till there was no room left to breath. He wished there was someone he could talk to, to try to sort things out. The one person he really wanted to be by his side now was the last person he could call. 'How can I explain this to Ray? He blames Victoria for everything that went wrong between us.' 

Victoria started to moan in he sleep. In a flash Fraser was leaning over her. "Victoria, I'm here, it's going you're going to be alright." He whispered choking back tears as he gently brushed a wisp of hair off her face. 

"Ben...Ben...I'm sorry..." Her speech was incoherent and he could only make out bits and pieces. "My fault....money....our baby..." And then she was out again. 

Fraser couldn't breath. He stood motionless as tears rolled freely down his face. His baby, he never felt as much love for anyone than he did for Victoria at that moment. No one is going to take her away from me, he vowed, no matter what the cost. 

******* 

Ray Vecchio burst through the doors to the hospital and ran to the nurses desk followed by a beat cop. 

"Where's Benton Fraser?" 

The nurse looked up from the book she was reading "who?" Ray did not have time for this "Constable Benton Fraser-- the Mountie!" 

"Oh" she remembered the sexy man who had come in earlier. She even went out of her way a couple of times to ask if he *needed* anything while he was in the waiting room. "He went up to room 817" she replied to the impatient man and went back to reading her book. 

It felt like an eternity passed getting to the room. At least he's alive Ray thought. Please God, let him be OK. I'll make sure Victoria pays for what ever she did to him. Ray paused just outside the door trying to prepare himself for what he might find. 

To his shock, the door swung open and he was face to face with Benny. It took a minute to register that Benny was all right. Ray saw the blood on Fraser's shirt and the worn look on his face. He knew something was wrong. 

"Benny, what happened? I hear Victoria's back so I go by your place to tell you and it's a shambles, blood everywhere. Are you OK?" Ray asked as he scrutinized Benny for any injuries he may have missed. 

"I'm fine Ray. I'm sorry to have worried you." 

Ray could see there was something really bothering his friend. "Benny, it's me, what ever it is, you can tell me." 

Fraser took a deep breath "it's Victoria, she showed up and Dief attacked her." 

"Way to go Dief!" Ray interjected and immediately realized his mistake when he saw the look on his friends face. 

"She's in pretty bad shape Ray" 

Fraser looked totally depleted. Ray studied his friend for a minute and all the worry and anxiety he felt earlier came back with a tinge of anger. "Is she in there?" Ray jerked his chin towards the door Ben was still standing in front of. 

"Ray, you don't understand ----" 

"Oh I understand all right, step aside Fraser." Ray's voice was hardening as the thought of the woman who gave him such misery was just a few feet away. 

"She's in no condition Ray, she's not going anywhere." 

"I'll be the judge of that." Ray said as he pushed his way into the room. Ray was taken aback by the sight of her. So gaunt and pale with her head and arm bandaged. He couldn't help feeling a dark sense of satisfaction seeing her lying there helpless. What goes around comes around, eh Victoria? He thought as a small smirk crept across his face. 

Ben stepped between Victoria and Ray as if to somehow shield her from the Italian's temper. 

"How did you know she was back?" Ben finally thought to ask. 

"A package showed up at IA a few days ago. It had the rest of the money from the bank heist and a note clearing us of any wrong doing, hand signed by her." Ray said nodding in the direction of the bed. "Do you know why she risked coming back?" 

Fraser swallowed hard "she's pregnant Ray.... With my child." 

Ray looked again at Victoria on the bed "did she tell you that Benny?" Careful to keep his voice even. 

"It is mine Ray." 

"How can you be sure?" 

Fraser gave him a look Ray never saw before. "I'm just saying this is big. You need to cover all your bases." 

Ben looked out the window not bothering to reply to the comment. How can I make him understand what she means to me? This is all I've ever wanted in my entire life and the one person who's opinion I value most wants to destroy her. 

Ray didn't know what to say, he could see Benny going down the same old path and didn't know how to bring him back. "Benny" ray paused not sure how to approach the subject. "Victoria is still wanted for murder. You might not want to be around when this goes down. It hasn't been too long since your last mix up with her and it wont look good for you." 

"He's right Constable" they both turned to see Lt. Welsh standing in the doorway. "You need to distance yourself." 

Benton started to protest but before he could speak Welsh continued "just for a little while, give things a chance to cool down." 

"I am not leaving Victoria Leftenant. She needs me now more than ever." 

"Benny she's bad news." Ray interjected. 

"I am not leaving." Fraser looked from the Lt. To Ray and back again. 

"All right Constable, have it your way. Consider Ms. Metcalfe officially under arrest." 

He looked at her lying on the bed "detective, have you been able to read her, her rights yet?" 

"No sir" 

"Make sure you do. I want this by the book. I have a cop on guard duty outside her door and she's not to leave this room" he looked back over at her and thought to himself how it didn't look like that would be happening in the near future. Instead he said "is that understood?" Looking directly at Fraser. 

"Yes sir, and thank you sir." 

"Don't thank me yet" and he turned to leave. 

********** 

The sun came up through the window in the hospital room and jarred Ray out of his chair. He must have fell asleep sometime in the night. He scanned the room and his eyes fell on Fraser. 

"Hey Benny" he said stretching "did you get any sleep last night?" 

Ben had been sitting beside Victoria's bed and looked up. "No" 

"Why dont you go home and get some rest, I'll let you know if there's any change." Ray had spent the night under the pretense of reading Victoria her rights if she woke up, but he was really worried about Benny and didn't want him to be alone. 

"Besides I'm sure Dief misses you." Ray continued. 

Ben hadn't thought of the wolf since the incident and couldn't believe he was that remiss in his responsibilities. "You're right, he's probably worried sick" Fraser then looked down at Victoria. "I can't leave. I need to be here when she wakes up." 

"Benny, you haven't slept in over 18 hours, you're not going to be much good to her in your condition. I promise you I'll stay right here and call you the moment she wakes up. Here , take my cell phone and the riv." 

Ben didn't want to leave, but Ray was right. He wouldn't do her any good like this. He walked over to the bed and ever so softly caressed her cheek and bent to kiss her forehead. 

Ray didn't know what to feel. He knew how much Victoria meant to Benny and he also knew he would do everything in his power to make sure he never felt that pain again. The pain only she could cause. Fraser deserved better than that. So why was he volunteering to stay here? Ray had no idea. Maybe if Benny put some distance between himself and Victoria he could think cleared, put things into perspective. 

** 

Ray listened to the grumbling of his stomach and realized he hadnt ate yet--it was almost noon. Just as he was leaving to see what the snack bar had to offer, he heard Victoria stirring in the bed. 

"So, you finally decided to wake up?" Ray's tone was harsh. Here was his chance to finally confront the woman who had almost destroyed him and Benny. 

Victoria's lips and throat were parched, bone dry. She had a horrible throbbing in her head but when she reached her hand up to quiet the pounding, she found nothing but pain. What had happened? Where am I? She slowly opened her eyes and looked first at her arm and then around the room. A hospital? How did I get here? She slowly recalled going to see Ben asking him to come away with her. Then she remembered the look in his eyes as he turned her down... Then the wolf... 

She thought she heard someone say something and painfully turned her head to look. Ben? Her heart skipped a beat. Slowly the cop came into view and it took a moment for her to realize it was Vecchio. She scanned the room but Ben wasn't there. 'He must have not even wanted to be around me at all.' The sadness of the realization brought worse pain than the physical she was experiencing. Victoria tried to rationalize it. It's better this way. I can't let him know about the baby. Not now. I wont have him stay with me out of obligation. She looked back over at the detective. So this is what it comes to. 

Victoria opened her mouth to say something but no words would come out. 'God what I wouldn't give for some water' she thought, glancing at the water pitcher. Ray followed her eyes but made no move to help her. 

Victoria finally managed to say in a hoarse whisper "what do you want Vecchio?" 

The look on his face was just too chipper she thought. 

"Oh nothing much Victoria, just a chance to see you in the same pain you caused Benny. To know I'm the one who gets to read you your rights." With that he didn't hesitate to read them and added smugly "by the way, I have a cop posted outside your door so don't try anything funny." 

Victoria closed her eyes again. Did he really think this mattered to her anymore? The pain was worse and she just wanted him to go, but first she had to ask. "Where's Ben?" 

"Not here. That's all you need to know." And with that he turned on his heels and left. 

******* 

Ben finally made it to his apartment not really paying much attention as to how he got there. He was jarred back into reality when he opened the door and saw the blood and broken glass. He was just too exhausted. His body and mind ached with every movement and he laid down on the bed. 'I'll clean it later' came an uncharacteristic thought. 

Dief was sitting in the corner gently whining. He knew he was really wrong and wanted more than anything for Ben to forgive him. 

"It's OK, she's OK." Fraser said and fervently hoped it was true. Dief walked over to Ben proceeded to lick him until Ben had to push him out of the way. He then looked at the clock 6am and fell into a fitful sleep. 

* 

Ben looked at the clock 10:32am. It had only seemed like minutes he slept but he wanted to get back to the hospital as soon as possible. He looked at the cell phone-still working. Then around the room and finally at diefenbaker. His desire to keep things neat and orderly was overpowering. "I may as well get this place cleaned up." 

After thoroughly scrubbing down the apartment, washing dief, and taking a bath himself he was feeling a lot better. Just as he reached for his Stetson, the cell phone rang. 

****** 

Ray looked up as the elevator doors opened. He was happy to see Fraser looking more rested than he had and noticed the neatly pressed shirt he was wearing. 

Benny wondered why Ray wasn't in the room with Victoria and thought she shouldn't be alone at a time like this. 

Noticing the frown on his friends face, he felt the need to explain "I wanted to talk to you before you go in to see her Benny." 

His friends eyebrows furrowed "did something happen?" 

"No, she's fine Benny. Listen I know Victoria means....a lot... To you and you know how I feel about her. I don't want to see you get hurt again." 

"Ray, she's changed" 

"That's what you said the last time Benny." 

"She gave the money back, all of it." 

"She also committed murder and tried to frame you for it." 

"It was self defense Ray." 

"Whatever. Look all I'm saying is that you don't need to be involved with her to have a relationship with the kid." 

"I love her Ray. I can't help how I feel and if Victoria will take me back, I will stay by her side for the rest of my life. You're my friend, my best friend, and the only family I have.I'd like your support on this." 

Ray looked at Benny and knew his friends mind was made up. "I'll always be there for you Benny. Your my partner right?" 

"Right" Ben smiled "will you just try to give Victoria a chance? For me? The doctor doesn't think the baby is going to survive. Right now she needs all the support we can give her." 

Ray didn't know her condition was that serious. He thought she was in here because of Dief. "What's wrong with her?" 

"She's extremely malnourished and her body cant take the stress...." His voice trailed off and he was unable to finish. The look of worry on Ben's face was evident and Ray didn't feel so smug now. He thought back to all the remarks he made earlier. 'Geez I hate guilt.' He thought. 

****** 

Victoria looked over at the water pitcher again. If only she could reach it. She would rather have died than asked Vecchio for help. It took 15 minutes but she had finally managed to steady herself in a sitting position on the edge of the bed. 'Just a few more feet' she thought. She was starting to get dizzy 'what is wrong with me?' Just as she reached the table, a vertigo feeling washed over her and she passed out. 

Ray and Benny were heading towards her room when they heard a loud crash. In a flash, Fraser was in the room with Ray on his heels. 

"Victoria!" Ben cried as he knelt down beside her. She was starting to come around and moaned in pain. 

"Ray, get a doctor" Benny said as he scooped her up and placed her on the bed. He then picked up the IV pole that had fallen and was tearing at her skin. 

"Victoria" he said leaning over her as he held her hand. 

Ray came in with the doctor who immediately started to examine her. "How did this happen?" He asked. 

"I was just trying to get some water" came the whispered reply from Victoria. 

"That's what the call button is for" the doctor replied sternly. "From now on, let a nurse help you. No damage seems to have been done." 

Ray looked over at the fallen water jug as Fraser let out a sigh of relief. He had wanted her to suffer, but not at the risk of the baby. Benny's baby. He corrected himself. As long as she was carrying his best friends kid, he would have to swallow his pride and make sure she was OK. 

Ray looked over at Benny "I'll give you two some time alone." He picked up the water jug and followed the doctor out the door. 

Ben helped Victoria get settled and made sure she was comfortable. Neither knew what to say to each other. 

Victoria's skin still tingled where he had touched her, but she was still haunted by his reaction at the apartment. She had been so out of it, she didn't even realize that Ben had went with her to the hospital and stayed vigil by her side. He hadn't left to eat or sleep and finally only left at the urging of his friend. Ben was full of guilt and all he could think about was how he had turned away from her again. He now knew he wanted to be with her, baby or no baby. 

Victoria took a deep breath "Ben" she realized he knew about the pregnancy 

"I didn't mean to get you involved in any of this." 

"I'm here because I want to be Victoria." His steadfast gaze didn't make this easier on her. 

"Listen, you made it very clear in your apartment how you feel about me. I want you to know you don't have to worry about me.." She was trying to keep her voice even. " I don't think you should come by anymore." 

"No, please don't say that, back at the apartment..." 

"You were right Ben" 

"I was wrong. I didn't know what to think but now I do." 

"Please go" she said not looking at him. Her voice shaky now. "If you stay with me, you'll have to give up the RCMP and I wont do that to you." Fraser's voice was strained, controlled "nothing matters to me if we can't be together." 

"Not like this Ben. I want you to go." 

Fraser wanted to scoop her in his arms. He longed to touch her, to kiss her until she finally gave in but he knew her condition was delicate. Now was not the time to be arguing. He reached his hand out to touch her but pulled back at the last moment. 

"All right Victoria, I'll go." He said quietly and left the room. Out in the hallway he saw Ray coming back with a full pitcher of water.he wiped a tear from his face. 

"What's wrong Benny?" 

"Nothing. Can you give me a ride to the consulate?" 

"You aren't going to stay here?" Ray was wondering what happened but knew better than to push. 

"No... I need to check in" he said as he headed for the stairs. 

"All right Benny, I'll be down in a minute." 

* 

Ray walked into Victoria's room and placed the water within her reach. He saw she had been crying. 

"What happened to Fraser?" His voice was icy and he wasn't leaving without an answer. 

"I told him not to come back." 

Ray looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She did it again. She had hurt Benny. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" His voice rose as his anger got the better of him. "That man hasn't left your side since you came back. He went against my advice, Welsh's, he risked his career to stay with you and this is how you repay him?" 

"Don't you understand Vecchio? I'm trying to protect him. I want to be with Ben but not like this." She sobbed "I can't let him give up the RCMP it would crush him. Maybe not now, but one day it would. He would be throwing aside all his ideals, his beliefs. How long do you think he could live like that before it takes the life out of him?" Her voice lost it's strength as she continued "before he looks at me and knows I'm the cause?' Ray knew she was right. Did she really care about him enough to let him go? Victoria continued talking. 

"After they sentence me and I finish my time, then with a clean slate.... If he still wants to be with me, I'll be waiting." She finished in barely a whisper. 

Ray looked hard at the woman before him. He hoped for Benny's sake she really meant what she said. Perhaps by the time she gets out of jail this time, his friend will have come to his senses. 

Ray looked down before speaking. "Uh...I'm gonna go now. The cop is still outside so don't try anything." 

********** 

Ben was sitting outside the courtroom. "Seven weeks" he muttered to himself. 'Seven weeks, three days, and 19 hours' he thought since he last saw her. Oh how he had tried to go about his normal routine. He did his duties at the consulant, helped Ray at the station, and at night went home and tried not to go insane as he waited for a sign, just a word from Victoria. Something to let him know she wanted him back. He received bits and pieces from the beat cops assigned to guard her room and from the occasional visits from Ray. Ben knew he went on the pretense of business but the real reason was to reassure him that Victoria was ok. That still wasn't enough though. 

He longed to touch her skin, to take care of her and let her know he was there for her. Lt. Welsh had called in a few favors and got her hearing sped up because of her medical condition. Now Ben was waiting for the judge to make a decision. Victoria had waved her right to be there because of her condition and wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. 

The state had appointed her a public defender and the hearing had lasted three days so far. Everything was really cut and dry though, the evidence spoke for itself. He, Ray and Lt. Welsh were called to testify. Finally the judge called it a day and Ben couldn't believe he had to make it through another sleepless night not knowing . 

Ray and the Lieutenant picked that moment to walk up. "Have you been waiting long Benny?" Ray asked. 

Actually, he had woke up before dawn and was waiting in the hallway for over an hour. "Not long." He answered. 

All three hadn't been allowed in the courtroom during the proceedings except to testify. Ray looked over at his friend. "It's been a long three days." 

"Yes it has" the Lt answered from behind him. Ray wanted to say something to his friend to make him feel better. He noticed how Benny hadn't been eating and probably not sleeping by the looks of things. Ray had tried a few times to get him to come over to his house for a home cooked meal but every time Ben turned him down. 

The doors to the court room swung open. "They're ready for you now gentlemen." 

Ray put a hand on Fraser's shoulder as they went into the courtroom. 'Hang in there Benny' he thought to himself. 

The judge sat down and looked thoughtful for a moment. She was an older lady with streaks of gray running through her hair. 

"This case has certainly been one of the most unusual I've heard in a long time. This Ms. Metcalfe planted stolen money in your houses, framed you for murder Constable Fraser, and if I have this straight, tried to frame you for laundering money with internal affairs Detective Vecchio. Yet all of you on the stand have stood up for Ms. Metcalfe and asked me to be lenient." The judge took a moment to shuffle some papers on her desk. "All of the money from the bank robbery was recovered. Ms. Metcalfe has already served her time for the robbery so this is not an issue today. The diamonds were recovered and that robbery was not tied to the defendant. As a matter of fact, because of her interference they were recovered. Which brings me to this Jolly. Constable Fraser, you and Detective Vecchio both testified he was trying to kill Ms. Metcalfe and you were also in an altercation with him, to protect her?" 

"Yes your honor, that is correct" Fraser stood at attention. 

"The court finds her actions self defense under extreme circumstances and as for trying to frame a police officer.... Because of Detective Vecchio's testimony, I'm sentencing her to two months in county jail-- time served. This case is adjourned." 

Ben was stunned. She was free. It's over. He looked over at Ray "you stood up for Victoria?" 

"I did it for you Benny. Promise me I wont regret it." Fraser reached over and gave Ray a hug. "Thank you" 

Ray, feeling self conscious and looking around pulled back and cleared his throat "come on Benny, let's go tell Victoria. I'll give you a ride." And with that they left the courtroom. 

THE END 


End file.
